You are not alone Tommy
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Tommy feels sad due to all what's happened so far. He feels alone. Luckily Karin and her daughters are there for him, spoilers for the movie. Oneshot


Well this is a small oneshot I made. I saw the movie yesterday. It was entertaining but as I saw it I wondered about how poor Tommy must have felt losing his parents and going with the Lanes. It's short but I hope you enjoy it.

AN: World War Z doesn't belong to me

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((WWZ)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))

Tommy felt alone on that enormous overpopulated US boat. He had presenced what no children should, his parents had been killed and transformed in front of him. He had been helpless to do anything except running. And was lucky enough to reach the americans that had been staying in their house at night before they had left for the safety of that boat. But now that the danger was temporarily over it all dawned on him. He was alone. His parents were dead. And he didn't know what would happen to him from them on. The american family the Lanes were good people and were taking care of him for now but he wasn't one of their children and they had no obligation whatsoever to take care of him when this was all over.

However when the Lanes were awake he normally pushed his worries back inside. He had promised Mr. Lane that he would take care of the girls and he tried to honor his word, his father had always told him that keeping a word was something a man should always do. So when the daughters were awake he played with them talked with them and tried to calm them telling them everything was going to be ok. When the night fell and the Lane sisters were asleep he always crept out of his bed and went to an special corner he had found himself near their room and cried. He was a child after all.

The third night he did he must have cried a little louder than he intended to because when he looked up he saw the figure of Karin Lane looking at him with a worried expression.

"Tommy?" The woman asked coming closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He replied with a clearly sad tone of voice. He didn't want to worry Mrs. Lane with his problems. The woman sat beside him and put an arm around the little boy.

"That's not true." She said softly. "You've been crying."

Seeing that there was no point in lying he finally burst into sobs again promptin Karin squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.

"I-I miss my dad and mom" He confessed as he buried his head in her the crook of her neck. The woman felt her own eyes water at the revelation. Of course, that had to be it, Tommy was a child after all. He had been so well behaved and looked so strong in front of the girls, plus she was more worried about her daughters, that she hadn't realized the child was going through the pain of losing his family alone. She hugged the boy confortingly and kissed the top of his head.

"Shhhh." She soothed. "It's alright. Shhhhh."

"Why- why did they have to die and leave me alone?" He asked between sobs.

"It's ok" She said drawing small soothing circles on his back. "You are going to be just fine"

"B-but what am I gonna do?" the small child cried. "I'm alone"

"You are not alone" Karin said confortingly. "You are here with us."

"But once we leave this ship you won't have to take me with you." He said a little more calm.

Karin eyes widened as she realized what this child's fears were. He didn't want to be left alone, to be abandoned by everyone. The fear was not unfunded, he was not his child and in his eyes they could discard him once this was all over. She hugged the child strongly with her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Tommy, listen to me." She said. "We are not going to leave you alone. I promise. I won't let you be alone."

"Mommy?" Asked a voice from the room's entrance. "What's happening?"

Karin looked up to see Rachel and Constance looking at them with confusion in their eyes. She smiled kindly at her daughters and said.

"Nothing is wrong. Tommy is just a little sad because of what happened to his dad and mum." She replied. The two girls nodded in understanding and did something that made her feel proud of her daughters. The two joined in the hug.

"Don't worry Tommy everything is going to be ok" Constance, her youngest said. "You told me remember, when we were at your home, that everything was going to be just fine."

"That's right" Rachel said. "We are going to be ok."

And before she realized it Karin had three sleeping children on top of her. While she was uncomfortable she couldn't help but chuckle and kiss their heads as she too tried to fall sleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((WWZ)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))

Please let me know what you think of it. Till next time.


End file.
